


Runaway (I hoped you let me live)

by winwin_my_heart



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: A/B/O entertainment industry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, everyone loves yuto, yuto cries a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwin_my_heart/pseuds/winwin_my_heart
Summary: In a universe where Alpha/Beta/Omegas are prominent in the entertainment industry, it wasn't extraordinary for an idol group to be composed of one gender; and in Pentagon's case, the group was entirely Alphas. Or so they thought.In which one day Yuto faints backstage of their Seoul concert, and is rushed to the hospital. When he wakes up, its just him, Kino, and his manager bedside of his hospital bed, two pill bottles on his nightstand, and a broken heart.||First Chapter Up!!||





	Runaway (I hoped you let me live)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the yuto-centric a/b/o fic that literally no one asked for!  
> we just gotta show our nagano prince some love <3
> 
> IM SORRY this took forever to get up, but a shitload of responsibilities just hit me and I had to take care of those first :/ but here's the first chapter anyways, let me know what you think in the comments!!1 <3

It was a regular Saturday morning, and Yuto woke up to light streaming in from the window in his shared room with Wooseok. Rubbing his eyes and spreading his limbs, Yuto sees his roommate re-enter their room from the bathroom, a sleepy smile on his face. Yuto swings his legs over the edge of his bed, sending a smile back at him.

"Are you ready for the concert today?" Wooseok asks him, reaching out his hand to help the other up, Yuto taking it gratefully. Wincing from the blood rushing to his head, Yuto moves his hand to Wooseoks arm for stability. The taller, quickly moves a hand to Yuto’s waist, a look of concern on his face. "Yeah, just a little nervous. Nothing new," Yuto responds, a blush creeping up his neck from their close proximity. Quickly stepping back, Yuto just enters the bathroom, muttering a thank you before closing the door.

As soon as he closes the door, Yuto leans against it, his head still spinning, and face flushed. ‘It’s not like Wooseoks never touched me before, so why is my heart beating so fast?’ Conflicted and contemplative, Yuto decides to push those thoughts aside and proceed with his morning routine.

Turning the bathroom lights off and stepping into his now empty bedroom, Yuto feels his head begin to throb again, scent glands on the back of his neck burning. Taking a second to gain his composure and sit on Wooseok's bed, he feels a wave of nausea hit him, immediately rushing to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink, Yuto dry heaves until he feels a soothing hand on his back.

"Yuto? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" It's Shinwon's voice, and as if it were magic, the burning in his neck and the nausea he was experiencing went away. Rinsing his mouth and standing up, Yuto looks at Shinwon, only to see the other members in the room as well. "Are you okay, Yuto?" Jinho asked, and the looks of concern across the members face made him feel warm inside. "Yeah I'm fine. I feel better now," Yuto says, voice slightly hoarse, but he smiles anyways.

"Are you sure?" Kino speaks up, and Yuto waves his hand dismissively, insisting that he was fine. Assuring the members that he was fine and they could leave, the all filed out one by one. However, Kino lingered behind, taking a hold of his hand and squeezing it. "Yuto," he starts, and the look of fear on the younger's face worried him. "Yeah Kino?"

"Did you buy a new perfume recently?" Kino asked, and thrown off by the question, Yuto simply states that he didn't. "You smell like vanilla." Confused but not willing to waste anymore time before the car to take them to Seoul arrives, Yuto just tells Kino that he needed to pack before they were late. Once the other left, Yuto closed the door and looked around his room. Walking over to his bed, there was a definite scent of vanilla lingering on his sheets. Intrigued, he walked over to Wooseok's bed as well. As soon as he steps into the vicinity, he smells a strong scent of rain, and Yuto’s head throbs all over again. Scared of what this means, but not willing to mull over it, Yuto just packs and hopes to get through the concert.

Walking outside the dorms with the other pentagon members, Yuto immediately walks over to Shinwon, his headache subsiding as soon as he enters the older’s vicinity. Taking a hold of his hand, Yuto looks up to see a fond look on Shinwon’s face. The older smiles and continues talking to Hyojong, who only looks between the two and continues their conversation.

“Yuto,” he hears a deep voice say and turns to face Wooseok walking faster to catch up with him—but as soon as the younger’s hand is on Yuto’s shoulder, an overwhelming scent of rain enters his nose and the latter’s vision turns blurry, feeling himself falling.

* * *

 

“Yuto!” is all he hears when he opens his eyes. Trying to sit up, a hand pushes him down quickly, and he glances around the room. The other members were crowded around him, and it seemed like he was in the waiting room of the concert venue. Confused with what happened whilst he was out, Yuto attempted to speak, but his throat was to dry. Yuto uses body language to signal for water, and Jinho is out of the room in a flash. Smiling at everyone in the room, Yuto focuses again and notices that someone other than Jinho was missing. Wooseok. The other members give him light hugs and words of concern, but Yuto just smiles and shakes his head.

Once the others were all busy and Yuto was alone, lying on the couch with the water Jinho brought him, he thinks back to the weird occurences of the day; it seemed that everytime his head throbbed or he fainted, Woosoek was near him.

But the thing that bothered him the most was his ability to suddenly smell the scents of Wooseok and Shinwon. While Wooseok’s rainy scent made him nearly faint and flush all over, Shinwon’s rich, chocolatey scent calmed him down and attracted him. Prior to this morning, Yuto was a regular Alpha, but the only abnormality he had was his absence of scent glands and inability to smell the scents of others.

Lost in his thoughts, Yuto barely notices Kino come up to him with a wry smile on his face. “Yuto, can you come with me for a second?” Snapping out of his thoughts and taking Kino’s outstretched hand, Yuto stands and follows the younger out of the room. Stepping into the hallway, Yuto catches Wooseok’s eye, who quickly looks away and continues his journey to the bathrooms.

Unknowing of where he’s going, Yuto just follows Kino until they reach the last room in the hallway; the infirmary. “Kino—” Yuto starts, shifting himself away from the room, but the younger is adamant on getting him checked. “Yuto, no one knows what’s going on with you, we have to talk with the doctors before the concert rehearsals begin.” Knowing the younger is right, Yuto reluctantly walks into the room.

There was a long, white table with multiple seats around it in the middle, and glass displays of pill bottles all over the walls. A doctor sat in the corner at his desk, and he stands up to greet the two idols. “What brings you boys here?” The doctor says, leading them to have a seat at one end of the table.

“Well, Yuto here has been feeling strange since he woke up this morning, and the symptoms don’t exactly, well….match with his gender.” Kino started, and the Doctor was instantly intrigued. He turns to face Yuto, and starts his checkup.

“Name?”  
“Adachi Yuto.”  
“Gender?”  
“Alpha.”  
“Age?”  
“20.”

“Can you smell a scent on Kino?” The Doctor asks, but they were interrupted by some knocks on the door. Kino stands to reveal the other Pentagon members, who rush in without permission.

“Doctor, Yuto is our member and we feel it’s necessary that we are involved in this conversation so we can do what we can to help.” Hwitaek states, and Yuto’s in shock and doesn’t know what to say, looking to the Doctor who reluctantly agrees. “Take a seat, then.”

The Doctor sat at the center seat far left, Yuto to his right, and Kino in front of him, the others filing in and filling in the remainder of seats.

“So Yuto, as I was asking earlier, can you smell a scent on Kino?” Yuto stands up and walks over to Kino, smelling his neck, and stepping back. “Cherry.” Yuto says, and Kino agreed in schock. “Yuto has never been able to smell our scents before, this is the first time he’s ever scented me.” The other members were also in shock, and the Doctor only lowly hummed.

“Okay Yuto, can you go ahead and scent the other members?” Nodding in approval, Yuto begins the process. Walking to each of them and sniffing their necks, Yuto correctly scents them all.  
“Changgu—caramel, Yanan—mint, Hyojong—forest, Hwitaek—strawberry, Jinho—coffee,” but once Yuto reaches Wooseok, he hesitantly leans down, but has to put a hand on the table to stabilize himself. He shakes his head and steps away, feeling a body helping him stand. That familiar scent of cherry enters his nose and Yuto quickly steps away from Kino too. Breathing heavily and scared, Yuto looks over the room and walks over to Shinwon, scenting him to calm down. The strong smell of chocolate easily calms him, and he stands up to meet the shocked faces of everyone in the room, even the Doctors.

Briskly walking back to his seat and attempting to ignore the stares on him, Yuto just turns to the Doctor with desperation on his face, who huffs in confusion before speaking.

“So Yuto, what does Wooseok smell like?” Yuto easily answers “rain,” and Wooseok nods in confirmation. “Do you like this scent?” Yuto doesn’t know what to say for a second but eventually finds his words. “I don’t hate it, but it makes my head throb, face flush, and body tingle,” he admits embarrassingly, and he looks over to see Wooseok with a slight blush on his face.

“Okay, so what was the first scent you sniffed this morning?” the Doctor asks and Yuto replies with “Wooseok’s, because we share a room.” A nod and contemplative hum is all he receives and the Doctor takes some notes.

“So Yuto, what does Shinwon smell like?”  
“Chocolate,” Yuto says, and the Doctor writes that down. “Do you like his scent?” Yuto pauses for a second, hesitant before saying “Yes, it’s my favorite.” Sounds of disapprovement and jealousy fills the room, and Yuto lightly chuckles before turning his attention back to the Doctor.

“Who was the first person that comforted you this morning?” Yuto thinks for second before responding with “Shinwon.” The Doctor nods, jotting some more notes down before making his final judgements.

“Okay, Yuto, your case is quite special so I’m going to look over my notes today and come to a consensus by the end of your concert. For now, I suggest that you stay away from Wooseok and surround yourself with either Shinwon, Kino, Hongseok, or Jinho, as they were the most comfortable scents for you. The remaining members can act regularly, but please refrain from being too touchy with Yuto. At the moment, Yuto will be fine to perform, I have some painkillers he can take in case his headaches flare up. Any questions?”

The members just nod, Yuto taking the pill bottle and bowing to the Doctor. “Thank you,” they all say, and exit the room briskly.

It was a quarter ‘till concert rehearsals start, and Yuto’s never felt more scared and conflicted in his life.

The Doctor was hiding something, but Yuto just couldn’t pinpoint what it was.


End file.
